


經理的小年下秘書—1

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	經理的小年下秘書—1

「叩—叩—」

「進來。」房間的門被推開。

「金經理妳好，我是新來的秘書，文星伊。」

站著桌子前的女生擁有淡色的眉毛和淡紅的雙唇，顯得她的白晢的膚色，一雙晶亮的眸子，明淨清澈，令她全身散發出純真呆萌的感覺。

「你好。」

桌上擺放著名片—金容仙總經理

說話金容仙緩緩地把在鼻梁上的金絲框眼鏡托了托，身上沒有皺褶的黑色西裝及整齊紮起的頭髮，給人一種做事乾淨俐落的女強人感覺。

「你長得還不錯，多大了。」容仙用眼神掃視了眼前人的整個身體。

被盯著的星伊覺得十分不自在，聽到老闆的問題便立刻回答。

「我...二十五歲...」

「嗯，不錯，是年下。」容仙喃喃自語。

「有...有什麼問題嗎？」星伊膽顫心驚地問著。

「沒有問題。這裡有條鑰匙給你，是秘書附贈的屋子。」總經理邊說邊把鑰匙放在小秘書手上。

「好，謝謝。」小秘書道完謝後便關上門出去工作了

其實星伊也是衝著有屋子的好處過來這間公司做秘書，看見徵秘書的條件很奇怪，要年輕女性，不抽菸少喝酒，當初還以為是變態大叔，現在看到是美人上司也放心了點。

.

「呼~終於工作完了！可以去新家看看囉！」星伊在自己的桌位伸著懶腰，興奮地說道。

秘書不慌不忙地收拾著工作用的東西，離開公司後便在附近叫了一台計程車，拿出經理給她的地址，讓司機載她到那裡。

「還真大欸！」抬頭看著眼前的大屋。

「咔嚓—」打開大門後立刻找按鈕把燈開了。

眼前復古而不老土的裝潢，配上高貴華麗的家俬，燈採用了柔和的黃光，明亮而不刺眼，家裡的配套十分整齊和齊全，令小秘書十分滿意。

找到一間房間後便立刻大字型躺在大床上，時不時左右翻滾。

「軟綿綿的，好舒服。」

「咔嚓—」

聽到開門聲，星伊心裏一慌，她經理可沒告訴她還有其他人，她只好躲在房間裡面，把門關到剩一點點，露出縫隙準備偷看那個人到底是誰。

那個人竟然是金經理。

「金...金經理...你好...是有事情找我嗎？」星伊看見金經理便連忙走出去，向她鞠躬。

「沒有。」

「那...你怎麼會來...」老闆的冷漠臉讓自己更害怕。

「我不能回我家嗎？」

「這是經理的家？我可能走錯路了...」剛拿著包包想走，就被容仙阻止。

「沒走錯，你今天開始和我同居。」

「經理...我還是...」正當星伊想說回家的時候，容仙便扔下一句就走到房間。

「回家是毀合約的事。」

星伊只好屁顛屁顛地跟在容仙後面回房間，等容仙放下包包便開口。

「經理我的行李還沒拿，要不我...」

「沒關係，你先穿著我的睡衣，明天我給你批假，你把行李拿到這裡。」

「還有辦公時間以外叫我歐膩。」

一臉茫然的星伊聽著容仙的話，下意識地點頭，當清醒過來容仙已經拿好換洗衣服到浴室，自己則呆呆的坐在床上。星伊早已經看過房子，除了這間房間外，其他的都是衣帽間或者是化妝室，偏偏沒有能睡的地方，想著待會兩人要一起睡在同一張床上，星伊就覺得害羞。

另一方面，容仙並沒有覺得尷尬，畢竟這個房子坑媳婦的計畫是自己想出來的，星伊不知道的是她是第一個人選，經過面試後，容仙覺得只有星伊最合她眼緣，於是就讓她當上秘書。實際上名義的確是秘書，不過之後變成經理夫人也不足以為奇。

可能因為房子設施特別高貴，就連浴室的前方也是採用玻璃，而浴室則是附在房間，浴缸對準著房間大床，這麼巧浴缸並沒有裝上浴簾，裡面的景色則可以一併收緊眼裡。

星伊呆呆直視著在浴室裡的容仙，剛好與對方對視著才慌忙地說話掩飾自己剛才炙熱的眼神，免得讓容仙在心目中留下一個壞印象。

「我...不是...我還是先出去...」星伊慌慌忙忙準備開門出去。

「沒關係，坐下來，我不介意。」

最後星伊沒有藉口離開，只好在床上玩電話遊戲，平常她都會覺得遊戲很有趣，一玩起就機不離手，但是現在她的目光不由自主地看去那正在脫衣服的人。平常被衣服遮掩的光滑皮膚，在一瞬間脫去阻礙，一層又一層，直到身體只剩下內衣褲。在床上顧著看脫衣秀的人沒發覺自己把手機扔得遠遠，眼光落在浴室裡的人。

容仙反手脫下對柔軟的枷鎖，一對山峰以最好的姿態呈現出來，挺起的雙乳總是變成目光的焦點。沒有猶豫的時間，雙手拿著內褲的邊向下脫去，森林的樣子盡顯在星伊的眼中，深處也給遮蓋著。

「好看嗎？」容仙問那個用火辣辣的眼神盯著她的人。

其實容仙早就發現到星伊的視線，只是她也不在意，反正之後這樣的機會多著，也得讓她先熟悉熟悉。看到這人認真的態度，把心一橫決定要捉弄捉弄她。

「嗯...好看...」

被發現偷看的星伊臉一紅，耳根子也慢慢漲紅了，被問道這麼害羞的問題也只好隨便回答，不過她回答的也是事實，她的確覺得容仙的身材很好，加上臉也是大眾的喜好，能力也是女強人，簡直覺得自己的經理是十全十美。

當水沖上容仙的身體後，水流不斷順著她那柔滑的肌膚流下，沒有一點傷口或痕跡，讓星伊不斷在心中讚嘆不已。

容仙停下水源，在手上擠上一點沐浴乳然後摩擦，讓沐浴乳變成泡泡，接著雙手在自己身體的每一部分擦著，擦到雙乳的時候，雙峰不斷搖晃，透過雙手的撫摸，最終也沾上了泡泡。

當上半身已經充滿泡泡，容仙再擠上沐浴乳，重複剛才的動作直到手中充滿泡泡，在把右手放在大腿根部，不斷在周圍移動，在那光滑的皮膚留下沐浴乳的痕跡。最後手持花灑，將所有痕跡都消除了。

沖洗了一會便按停水源，容仙拿著旁邊的浴巾拭擦著自己的身體，無論是雙乳還是腿心那裡都擦得一點水跡也沒有，在浴室的燈光照耀下，更顯她令人驕傲的粉嫩皮膚。

容仙的睡衣是粉紅色蕾絲，加上她沒有穿胸罩，所以星伊能夠看見她若隱若現的兩顆突起，黑色的內褲也早已在粉色蕾絲衣服下顯露出來。

「你也去洗澡吧，時間已經不早了。」這話才讓星伊的目光返回到正常的地方。

星伊接著容仙拿給她的貼身衣物和毛巾，往浴室的方向走去。從浴室裡看出去，就能和容仙對視著，在她的面前，星伊還是不能輕鬆脫衣服洗澡，只好向她發聲。

「歐膩，這樣我會很害羞...要不你先出去一下？」

「不行，你看完我，我也要看你的。」容仙托上自己的眼鏡，露出微笑。

星伊目定口呆，心想著自己被眼前的美人坑了，中了美人計，自己的確把她全身上下都看得一清二楚，只好彆扭地脫著衣服。

相比起容仙的豐滿，星伊比較嬌小玲瓏，頸下的鎖骨令人遐想，小巧的屁股充滿著可愛，前面粉嫩的兩點更是畫龍點睛。容仙心想著自己的眼光果然沒錯，星伊確實是一塊瑰寶。

星伊覺得自己經歷了二十五年來最羞恥的事—讓老闆看著自己洗澡。她迅速地洗完澡穿好衣服便立刻離開浴室。雖然平常星伊也沒有穿著胸罩睡覺的習慣，可是現在不是一個人住在房子，還是得避忌一下。

容仙拍著旁邊的位置，示意星伊過去，當星伊背對著容仙躺下來，突然有雙手伸進在星伊的睡衣裡，把星伊都嚇得六神無主了。

「穿胸罩睡覺會阻礙血液流動的。」

說完便繼續在睡衣裡亂動著尋找胸罩的解口，星伊二話不說準備起身，讓外來的雙手離開她的肌膚，可是卻被阻止。

「乖，別動，我在幫你。」

溫柔的語氣讓人拒絕不了，容仙先是解開了胸罩，再幫星伊脫下睡衣才徐徐地拿走胸罩，最後星伊按著容仙的指示，乖乖地讓容仙為她穿上睡衣。

「歐膩...謝謝...」

「那麼星伊晚安。」

「嗯，歐膩也晚安。」

容仙關掉房燈，為自己和星伊蓋好棉被，兩人慢慢進入夢鄉。


End file.
